1. Field of the Invention
An object of the invention is a device for the protection of a part joined to a wall. More specifically, an object of the invention is a device for the protection of a probe fixed to an external wall of an aircraft. The protection device is used to isoiate the probe from external phenomena. The invention more particularly relates to detachable means for fastening the device for the protection of said probe to the wall of the aircraft.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a protection device for the temporary and efficient isolation of a probe from exterior elements. It is another aim of the invention to enable an automatic removal of the protection device at an early stage of take-off by the aircraft.
Aircraft are provided with numerous probes positioned on their external wall. The probes may thus be in contact with exterior elements that have to be taken into account when the aircraft take off. For example, these probes are wind-speed probes, namely, probes used to measure the speed of the air and external turbulence. In particular, known wind-speed probes include Pitot probes, which are apparatuses used to measure the speed of the aircraft relative to the air. Pitot tubes take account of the aircraft's inherent speed combined with a wind speed. There also exist thermometric ambience probes used to measure temperature external to the aircraft, manometric probes used to measure air pressure, and clinometrical probes used to measure an angle of incidence or side-slip angle of the aircraft. All these probes have to be in contact with air in order to operate. However, when the aircraft is on the ground, these probes must be protected from certain types of external environment. Indeed, rain, snow, sand, dust, insects etc. may damage the probes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, therefore, each probe is covered with a protective cover when the aircraft is on the ground for at least a few hours. The protective cover at least partially covers the probe, in order to isolate it from rain, wind etc, when the aircraft is on the ground. The protective covers currently used are placed and removed by hand.
Before the aircraft takes off, the protective cover must imperatively be removed. Indeed, most of the probes positioned on the external wall of the aircraft are used to measure the external parameters which must necessarily be taken into account to enable the aircraft to take off. If the protective covers are not removed, the probes cannot be in contact with the exterior elements, and therefore cannot measure the parameters. Take-off is then generally impossible or dangerous because the information provided by the probe is then erroneous.
Furthermore, many protective covers are made of plastic. When an aircraft engine starts up, the probes start getting heated. The temperature of the probes can then rise to above 200° C. If the protective covers are not removed, there is a risk of their melting on the probes, and thus irretrievably damaging them.
At present, since the protective covers are removed by hand, it is possible that certain protective covers may be overlooked on the wall of the aircraft and cause the above-mentioned damage.
In the invention, it is sought to resolve the above-mentioned problems by proposing a system for the automatic removal of the protective covers in the event of oversight.